


about the boy

by youremyqueen



Category: Death Note
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Kink Meme, M/M, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Public Sex, Role Reversal, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyqueen/pseuds/youremyqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex to make you hate yourself (less).</p><p>(aka dirty light/l porn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	about the boy

**Author's Note:**

> despite the pretentious summary, this really isn't anything but a pwp that i wrote like a year ago for the dn kink meme then forgot about until now when i was going through old threads and i was like "oh hey i wrote that one!" the prompt was:
> 
>  
> 
> _EXTREMELY dominant/sadistic L gives up control for a night and finds out he likes bottom a whole lot more than he expected. Dub-con, reluctant arousal, Light teasing/fingering L until he comes, no actual penetration, but both characters come out of this feeling VERY satisfied ;-). Dirty talking and a somewhat vocal L would be appreciated, but not necessary._
> 
>  
> 
> mostly it's just really self-indulgent sub!L porn with weird psychological shit going on because that is what i like. the writing style is 10 months old so apologies for sub-par quality. hopefully it makes up for that by being straight up really dirty. cheers!

Light grunts when L shoves him into the brick wall. "Not here," he says, breath coming out in warm puffs against L's jaw, close, close, so close already. He's hard in his slacks and L's throat spasms at the feel of it. "Not like this."

"This seems like as good a spot as any to me," L says, breathing in Light's ear, dragging his teeth down along his neckline, scraping at his throat the way he so loves. Light's hips cant up into his and the pressure is ecstatic, swimming through his head, humming down his spine and straight to his cock. He pulses against the jut of Light's hip, pressing as far down between his thighs as he can while still clothed.

Light chokes on his own breath, head falling back against the side of the building as he makes a pained, helpless sound, like a ragged little animal. L is going to fuck him in alley. L is going to fuck him dry in an alley and L is going to watch his face while he's being fucked, knowing it's in an alley, knowing that L can do anything to him and that he will let him.

"Someone will see," Light says, pointlessly, putting up more of a fight than he usually does, and for what? They both know how it will end up, Light squirming on his cock, gasping against his neck, giving pretty little gasps and whimpers. "Someone will - _L_."

He shoves at L's shoulder, knocking him momentarily away, but the shift in movement just grinds them together further and L's tongue nearly liquifies in his mouth.

"I don't mind," he says.

There is nothing but this. There is him and there is Light and that moment at the apex of orgasm where processing emotion becomes impossible, where everything slows down, becomes quiet, and he can breathe. Light lets him breathe, Light gives that to him, Light opens his legs and gives him everything he wants.

But he doesn't now, just shoves L further back and smiles a tight, painfully aroused smile and says, "I know you don't." He smooths out his sleeves, trying to make himself look neat and put-together again, but it's impossible, given the flush on his cheeks and bulge in his pants. "I know _why_ you don't." He coughs into his sleeve. "Have the car brought around."

"Don't tell me what to do, Light-kun," L says, not moving away from where he's got Light cornered to the wall and not reaching for his phone. He leans in, knocking Light's hands aside when they come up and bending his wrists back, pressing him flush against the solid wall and making him feel L's solid presence coming from the other direction, immovable and irresistible. Light has never not said yes and Light isn't the type to try new things.

Their lips chafe together, hips locking, and Light kisses back for a moment, dragging him in before forcing him out again.

"Stop." His eyes are bright, pupils dilated, skin a tingling pink. He doesn't want to stop. L can tell he doesn't want to stop.

He presses his lips to Light's jaw. "No." Light tries to resist, but his thighs slip open and his breath catches and L can't help but smile to himself, feeling heady and jittering with coiled excitement over what he's about to have. Light in an alley. Light fucked mewling in an alley. "You like it," he murmurs, letting the smile slip into his voice, and he can hear the huff of laughter as Light returns the expression.

And then puts his hands to L's shoulders and _shoves_.

"Of course I do," he tells him, still smiling, but there's an underhanded, displeased edge to it, "but when I tell you to stop, you _stop_." He moves close, leaning at the waist and tipping forward to tease L with just the barest hint of proximity. "You don't get to have it unless I let you have it."

And maybe L should let it go and maybe L should have the car brought around, but he doesn't do either of those things, instead grabs Light by the face with both hands and jerks him forward, jamming their lips together in a violent, head-muddling kiss. L's body sparks and shakes, overcome and unable to wait a moment longer and Light -

Light punches him in the face. His knuckles jam into his cheekbone, igniting a sizzle of pain that shivers through him like a bolt, making him cough on his breath and double over, hands falling to his knees, spit dribbling from his mouth. It should kill the mood. It shouldn't make L want to fuck him harder. The imprint of Light's fist on his cheek shouldn't tingle through his skin like a kiss, like an aphrodisiac injected straight into the bloodstream.

He pushes himself up, gathering his breath, intending to slam Light back and get on with this already, when he's hit in the other cheek. Slapped, this time. It doesn't hurt as much as the punch, but the skin still stings, thrumming and blush-warm and - god, that's getting him harder. Light hitting him is making him fill up so fast he doesn't think he can keep his jeans on much longer - any of his clothes, his _skin_ \- he feels itchy and hungry and he wants - he wants -

Light's blinking at him, eyes wide, studying. Like he's just discovered something and - no. _No_.

"Light - " he starts, and then there are hands in his hair and Light is gripping his jaw, tugging on his scalp, _hurting him_ , and L's hands fly out and his eyes go wide and his legs - his legs go a little weak. Light takes the stuttering moment as an invitation to switch their positions, shoving L against the wall and pressing his body flush against his, lining the bulge in his pants up with the lines of L's thighs and grinding roughly against him.

L jerks, shudders, can't tell if he's trying to push him away or pull him closer, just knows that his head is fuzzy, that he can't breathe, that his dick is hard and he needs to come as soon as possible, he needs to, he _needs_.

He feels Light's breath gust out as he chuckles, tongue running along the whirl of L's ear. " _You_ like it." He shoves a hand down, cupping L through his jeans and palming his cock with unusual force. "You really fucking like it, don't you?"

Light's voice hits him like some sort of lash, fizzes through his head and makes his flesh tingle. The insides of his thighs are warm. He doesn't want this.

Light runs his thumb along his bottom lip, pressing it too hard, and rolls his hips into L's, suddenly softly. His fingers are too rough, but the rest of him fades out, not rough enough, just barely teasing. He presses his thigh betweens L's, knocking them open and stroking along L's clothed cock with the lightest pressure possible. He digs his fingers into his jaw, his cheek. L doesn't know what to do with his hands.

"I knew you were desperate for sex, but I didn't know you were this desperate," Light whispers, and L wants to shove him off but doesn't want him to move. "If you wanted me to slap you around a bit, you should have just said."

His skin tickles as Light's breath runs over his ear. He tries to breathe. It's no big deal, Light won't really - they never do it like this. Not ever. L doesn't do it like this.

"Stop," he says, voice rushing out quieter than it should. "Light, stop, stop, _stop_."

Then the pressure is gone and L breathes out, can think straight again. Of course he wouldn't really do it. Light is _his_ , but not the other way around. L's blinking his eyes open with a sluggish relief, but then -

Light's smirking and it's not kind, and then L feels his fingers on his cock, tracing it through the material of his jeans, pawing at the jut of his erection, pressing against the head. L doesn't know what to do with his hands. He can feel wetness slowly covering the inside of trousers, has felt it before and usually doesn't mind - pressing close up to Light, preparing to fuck him - but in this situation, with the hungry glint in Light's eyes and the dominant tilt to his figure, it's become somehow embarrassing, a shameful secret he wants to keep unknown.

"What was that you said?" Light murmurs, fingers undoing L's button, slipping down his zipper. "Oh, yes. _'No.'_ "

L doesn't want to be here - doesn't want this, doesn't want this - and doesn't want to look down, but Light smiles deceivingly kindly at him and tips his chin down, making him stare at his own dripping erection as Light uses his other hand to shove his jeans down his thighs. _Wet_. Light runs his fingers through it, presses his lips to L's ear.

"You'd look so good with a cock in you. I've always thought so," he says lowly.

And that's it - L jerks, tries to shove him off, but he's not trying hard enough and he knows, he _knows_ that, and Light flattens his back to the wall, still whispering. "Shh, shh, L. Calm down, I'm not going to, alright?" L hears him and he struggles a little less, but he doesn't calm down. Light's voice goes straight to the pit of his stomach, to the burning, desperate feeling down there that's become shameful suddenly, and _he can't calm down_. "Jesus, you're terrified of sex, aren't you?"

And what is that supposed to mean? He has sex all the time. He's not terrified of anything. "Fuck you, Light," he says, then rephrases. "I have sex. I've had you against every surface in the flat. I've had more people than just you." He knows for a fact that he's been with more people than Light has. He's tracked down everyone Light's fucked or been fucked by and gotten extensive personal statements. Most of them had turned down his request for audio or video reference. "I don't - you disgust me, alright? I'm disgusted by you, _this_. Don't touch me, don't - "

Light wraps his hand around his cock, squeezing it with long, teasing strokes. "You're disgusted by something," he breathes in L's ear, "but it's not me."

"Light," L says, head falling back against the brick wall behind him, because it feels - it's good, it's so good, prickling at his skin. He feels sick and hungry at the same time. Light is going to swallow him up. "Don't fuck me in an alley."

"I told you," Light says, "I won't put it in you. We'll lead up to that."

"No, _fuck you_ , we won't, we won't do any of that. We do what I say we do and I say - "

Light kisses him, not hard, but firm enough to get his mouth to open, lips rubbing L's pink and chapped, tongue slipping in to feel him slick and slippery. He pumps his cock and L hears himself whimper, hates himself, hates Light more, but -

"You trust me, right?" Light asks, pulling away.

"No." L's breath is barely coming now, or else coming too fast, rushing out of him in hard gasps. "You know I never have."

But he doesn't stop Light when he pushes L's jeans further down, reaching behind him to paw at his balls with eager hands. L is disgusted, he really is, so disgusted he can't move. When Light sucks on his earlobe, he hates it, even though it makes his cock throb and his head roll with pleasure. Light pinches his nipples and his knees go weak and he - _ngh_ \- hates it.

Somewhere in the process of shoving Light off his hands get tangled up in his jacket, pulling him closer, tugging at the material. "I don't - I don't - " he starts, sounds like a child, like a quivering mess, so far from how he should sound and wants to sound, but Light's finger trace his cock, his other hand pulling at his hair, tugging him back by the scalp, bending him against the wall. L closes his eyes, doesn't want to see Light looking at him the way he is - hungry and controlled and utterly enjoying himself, enjoying L's squirms and protests. His pre-come is dripping on Light's hands, getting on his thighs, _dirtying_ him, and he can't look, he can't -

"Shhh," Light whispers to him, shoving up L's t-shirt, palming across his skin. The flesh tingles, goosebumps rising in the cool air. His nipples are hard and he can feel Light's smile against his jaw as he plays with them - had obviously been paying attention all those times L had done the very same to him - seemingly amused by L's humiliation.

 _Humiliation_. That's what this is. It's not really about the sex to Light, is it? He just wants to humiliate L, to hurt him, to get him back for all the times - for everything L's done. He is not forgiven and he has never been forgiven and Light just wants to hurt him, just wants to -

"There are people in the street," Light murmurs, still smiling. L's face burns, head spinning, but he can't look, he can't look. "They see you. They like you." Light strokes along his hip. "They want to fuck you. You're so fuckable. Your hips. Your thighs. Your cock." He squeezes the head, making little aches of sensation warm through L's body, and it just makes it worse. They all see him, they see him, they're going to - "One of the men has a camera."

L's eyes snap open. There's a lot of things he can hide from but that's not one of them and if someone gets his face on record, if someone identifies him - 

He looks out into the street. There's no one there. It's past midnight in this nothing town and even the bars are closing soon. There's no one watching him.

Except Light.

Light who looks at him, stance shifting like he expects L to shove him off, and says, "You're blushing. You look like a schoolgirl." He flicks a finger against one of L's nipples, sending him kicking out, angry, frazzled, _ashamed_ , and ashamed of being ashamed. Light flattens him back against the wall.

"Are you afraid?" he asks, lips warm against L's ear, tingling down his spine.

L shoves at him again, but it's weak, it's nothing close to his full power. "No," he snaps. His cock his still hard, ragged and throbbing and he wishes it wasn't. It hurts, this desperation, this utter _need_ that Light is holding over his head like a prize that he has to _earn_.

Light jerks him roughly, shoving his jeans down even further and shoving his thigh in between L's legs, spreading him open. It's weakening, it's debilitating, it's _so good_. Light kisses him, roughly - too rough - but the pressure is brilliant and his eyes roll and he's going to - he's -

Light lets up, says again, "Are you afraid?"

L blinks, feels like dying, would let Light do anything if it means he'd be allowed to come, but there's still that voice, still that thrashing demand rattling his head with _'don't, don't let him, he'll see, he'll see, he'll see what you are, and then -'_

"No," L grits, although it psychically pains him. His mind feels hollowed out and his teeth are humming and when Light kisses him again he melts into it, watching with airy distance as Light unbuttons his own pants, pulling out his cock and pressing it solidly against L's thighs, against the sides of his dick, down, down, oh god, he's - oh god -

Light pauses, freezes right before the penetration. "Are you afraid?" he asks for a third time, and L wants to fight, he wants to be the kind of person who can fight, but more than that he wants Light's body on his, Light's cock and hands and lips and fingers.

So instead of saying, " _No_ ," he just chokes out, "Do it already."

And Light - doesn't do it. He pulls back and - with some immense wealth of self-control that he must have been saving up for just such an occasion - tucks himself slightly back into his pants, not zipping himself up all the way, but just obscuring the bulk of his genitalia. Then he moves to the wet mess on L's thighs, covering his cock, and does the same to him, with an agonizing slowness that tingles and hurts and _maddens_. He tucks L's shirt down, brushes his hair out of his face and, with glassy eyes and uneven breath, plants a kiss on his forehead.

"L," he says, "have the car brought around."

And L - he gives in.

 

\---

 

Watari does them a favor and doesn't glance out the window as they slip into the backseat, the divider screen of the limo already shut up, all sound and indication of what goes on in the the second half obscured from the first.

As soon as they sit down, Light is on him.

"I would have fingered you in the street," he whispers, spreading himself out over L and grinding their slick cocks together. It's a heady thrum, a violent attack on his bloodstream, and L's not got enough pride or functioning thought left to do anything but spread his legs, chapped lips parting as he lets out a highly unnerving and unflattering sound. It makes Light grin and squeeze his cheeks, spreading him further. "But you probably would have collapsed, fallen on the ground in a puddle of your own come. Would have been hot, but I didn't actually want anyone to see you."

He spreads his fingers through L's pre-cum, making him close his eyes and turn his head, cheeks burning, so he doesn't have to watch Light circling his hole with lecherous determination.

"You're mine," he says, voice ragged, slipping the very edge of his finger inside of L. "I'm yours, but it goes both ways. You're _mine_." He kisses L's temple chastely and that's more humiliating then the finger in his ass, slowly pushing in. "You're tight," Light says, "like a virgin. But you're not, are you? Here, I mean." He wiggles the finger, shifting the skin around his entrance and making it tingle and ache too much for L to know how to navigate a proper reply, so he just nods. He doesn't want to think about that. He doesn't want to think about before.

Light could do anything to him, Light could hurt him right now, but he doesn't. He just doesn't. He nips at L's shoulder, sucks at his nipple, says things like, "You're so cute with my fingers up your ass," and, "You don't know how much I want come inside you," and, "Do you want me to do everything you've done to me? All the toys and chains and the begging? Do you want to be my whore?" but he doesn't do anything more than slip a second finger into L, stretching him and feeling around inside, pressing and curling his fingers and -

 _Oh_. Okay. He vaguely remembers that.

His eyes fly open and Light is smirking at him and it takes L a moment to cycle back through his head and realize that the desperate little whimpering sound he'd just heard had come from himself, and still is, slipping out on harsh breaths between his parted lips. Light plays with his prostate, jabbing against it like he's playing with a toy, and L's cock twitches and leaks and he can't - he's -

Light start stretching him, filling him up with another finger, and he's so _full_ , it's shuddering within him, he can't breathe, Light has taken over and he's taken everything and -

He comes all over his stomach, back arching and throat going rough with the sound he makes, hips pumping, once, twice, as Light continues to fuck in and out of his ass with his finger, making him quiver and shake with overstimulation. It's too full, too full -

And then Light is pulling out of him, taking his own cock in hand and pressing it to the sticky mess between L's legs, humping and jerking with a frantic, staccato rhythm against L's slick skin. L feels used up, like a doll, like something Light's just using to get off and for one terrifying, drawn-out moment it feels like that, as Light spills across his thighs and hips and belly, choking on a silent gasp and painting L in his come. But then he collapses, spent and exhausted across L's body, hands going to his shoulder and fingers knotting in his hair and it feels - it's okay, almost. Nice, even.

His head fuzzes over for a few minutes and it's not quite sleep and it's not quite waking life, but when he blinks back into awareness after a while, he sees Light smiling softly - sleepy and sated - down at him as one hand strokes his hair.

"You're pretty," he says to L.

L tries to snort but loses it somewhere in his throat, looking away. He's too tired to be embarrassed at this point, but he's sure it will catch up with him tomorrow. "I wasn't afraid," he says. Just for the record, and all.

Light sits up slightly, looking at him very seriously, too seriously. "You don't have to tell me about it," he says, so ernest it's uncomfortable, and L wishes he wouldn't - just wants to close his eyes and drift off with Light's warm breaths in his ear, "any of it, but we're going to sort this out." He cups L's face in one hand and it's far too cheesy and romantic and utterly stupid, but it warms something unused and deeply buried in the bottom of L's stomach - something that's not arousal. "It's okay to be afraid sometimes."

L rolls his eyes, mostly for effect, and looks away from Light. "You're not going to make go to counseling or something, are you?" he asks softly, mostly a joke.

"God no," Light laughs, tickling his cheek with it, "but if I did, it would be for more than just this." He runs his fingers along L's hips, slipping down to cup the tops of his thighs. "There's nothing wrong with liking it up the ass."

"And if I say this was a one time thing?" L says, looking back at him.

Light looks caught off guard for a second, but he blinks and he's smiling again, lifting up L's hand to kiss him softly on the wrist. "I'll give you four fingers next time," he says.

L's back is a against the seat and he can feel the wheels rolling under him, the pavement speeding by. Is lying down in a car a safety hazard? Light is still looking at him with this awful sort of romance novel glance - like he cares, like he cares a lot - and L, he doesn't say no.


End file.
